An Afternoon Of Memories
by bella-sk8er
Summary: Random one-shot, chalk full of Duncan flashbacks. Not good with summarys. DxC. R&R!


****

**AN: Alright, I know, I know. I should be updating Taking Chances, but honestly, I'm not in the mood to be writting something depressing. I need fluffy and cute. Normally, it wouldn't matter all that much to me, but there is a LOT going on at school these past two weeks. Like, people getting death threats, people getting beat up.. I'm literally afraid to turn a corner. It's crazy, cause I live in a tiny town, in a tiny province, in a.. well, Canada is actually pretty big.. Anywho! Yeah. It, is crazy.**

**On that note, I know, this idea is ancient and way over used, but it's been playing and jumping around in my head and creating sentences and paragraphs, and it's time to just let it out! Haha, so I hope you like it..**

**I'm not to fond of this story myself, so if you thought it was stupid, go ahead and flame me. Bring! It! ON!**

**Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: Nope. I don't own anything. So yup. I have to add this.**

**(All in Duncan's POV)**

****

**

* * *

**

I sat in my room, staring out the window through the rain, at the house across the street. The house belongs to my best friend, the girl I'm in love with. All the lights were out, showing that no one was home. I sighed. I'm pretty sure I've been in love with her since I first met her at the daycare, when I was four, and she was three. I know, how can you be in love when your only four? Well, I was, but I only figured it out around grade seven.

_*Flashback*_

_"Duncan! Duncan!" I heard while I was in the basketball court with the guys at lunch. I passed the ball to DJ, than turned to see Courtney running towards me. I felt a smile creep onto my face. She looked cute today, dressed in a simple black skirt, white leggings, black balet flats and a white tank top, with a matching white headband with a little flower on it. I shook my head. Since when did I notice what girls wore? Especially Courtney. When she got close enough, she tried to stop, but instead, fell. Before she could fall flat on her face, I caught her and put her back on her feet. She shot me a small little smile, than tackled me. It caught me off guard and I stumbled back a few steps, wrapping my arms around her waist at the same time. She pulled away and scrunched up her nose. "You smell." She said. I just laughed._

_"Well. I've been playing basketball all lunch, that's kind of normal." I said, still chuckling a little. She just stared at me. I ran my hand through my green mohawk, yeah, that's right, mohawk, and stared right back. "So. What did you have to tell me?" I asked her. I was getting a little uncomfortable, and not just cause the guys had paused the game to stare at us. Everytime they looked at me when I was around, they had a look in their eyes as if they knew something I didn't. I looked down at Courtney, her face lit up like a five year old on Christmas. Not for the first time this year, I just _wanted_ to hold her, hug her, watch out for her, and, most of all, grab her, pull her close and kiss her. It was weird, but everytime I was around her, my heart sped up and I couldn't help but smile. But I didn't like her. No. She was my best friend. Besides. Her, like all the other girls, had a crush on Justin. I stopped myself from scowling at just the thought of his name. _

_"Duncan? Did you hear me? Duncan?" Courtney asked, face full of concern and annoyance._

_"Wh-what?" I asked her, dazed. She sighed, than dreamily said, later I'd find out repeated, the last thing I ever wanted to hear._

_"Justin asked me to be his girlfriend!" She squealed excitedly._

_"He did?" I asked her, in shock. I knew that he had a thing for her, but I didn't expect this at all. She nodded, looking at me with huge eyes asking, no, begging, for my opinion. If I had told her not to, she would have said no. But I couldn't bare to see my Princess sad, so I said the words that broke my heart, no matter how cheesy that sounded._

_"That's great." I said, than faked a smile. "You should totally go for it." A huge smile spread across her face as she hugged me tightly than ran off to tell Justin. I felt like crying, but I didn't. I didn't cry in private, and I most certainly did not cry in public. Still, it felt as if I had just lost the most important thing in my life. And I had. I had lost Courtney._

_*End of Flashback*_

I shook my head trying to shake off the worst memory I'd ever known. Well, that, and the first time that they went out on a date.

_*Flashback*_

_When I heard a car pull into our driveway, I ran to the window. Sure enough, there was Justin's mom dropping Courtney off to stay the night here while her parents were away on a buisness trip. The wind was knocked out of me, as I made out what my Princess was wearing. She had on the same flats, and the same leggings as the day he asked her out, but she was wearing a plain black dress with a white sweater thing on top. Her hair was curled and pulled in a ponytail to the side. She looked gorgeous. Every feeling I'd ever had was intensified by ten fold. My heart broke for the second time in my life, while I watched unable to do anything as Justin leaned down and kissed her lightly on the lips. I was filled with hurt, sadness, rage and, jealousy. That was Court's first kiss, and it was with Justin. Life wasn't fair. I crawled into bed, and threw the covers over my head as I heard Courtney call my name._

_*End of Flashback*_

Of course, that night wasn't all bad. It held one of my favorite memories as well.

_*Flashback*_

_"Duncan?" I heard a soft whisper coming from my door. I was about to tell her to go away, but as I turned, I noticed the tears rolling down her face. I instantly started to worry, and patted the seat next to me on my bed._

_"Here. Come sit." I said. She quietly walked over and sat. I picked her up and brought her into a sitting position on my lap. She turned her head, and started crying on my shoulder. It shocked me at first, I'd never seen her do this before. I reached out and stroked the back of her head. "Shh. Shh. There there, it'll be all right." I said, trying to sound soothing, but just sounding stupid. Courtney realied it too, and she let out a little laugh. "Yeah!" I whisper shouted, than whispered into her ear. "Mission make Courtney laugh is a sucess." She giggled a bit at that, but than sighed. "Now. You going to tell me what's wrong? Or am I going to have to tickle it out of you?" She immediatly covered her sides and looked at me._

_"I don't like Justin anymore." She stated. I had to try my hardest not to smiled and shout and sing and dance right there on the spot. Instead, I faked curiosity and asked her._

_"Why?" She looked at me than said._

_"When you kiss someone, your supposed to feel sparks, or fireworks, or butterflies in your tummy. But I didn't feel anything." She said. Before I could say anything, she fell asleep. I smiled down and tucked her into my bed. I than layed down beside her and slung my arm protectivley around her waist. To no one at all I whispered, like a huge mushy cheese ball. "You give me butterflies, all the time, and we havn't even kissed yet." I than got an idea. I leaned over, and kissed her lightly on the mouth. For those few seconds, I felt sparks, fireworks, butterflies, the whole package and more. It was than that I finally realized, I was in love with my best friend._

_*End of Flashback*_

I grinned at the memory of our first kiss. Of course, it wasn't really, she was asleep. I can, however, remember our actual first kiss quite a few years later. She was sixteen, I was seventeen. was in love with her, but afraid to admit it. She was in love with me, but didn't realize it. Yet.

_*Flashback*_

_"Duncan!" I turned around at the sound of my name coming from no other than my princess. I let a huge grin spread across my face, no longer caring if she knew. It would be easier if she did. She had grown up, obviously, but I still found it weird to no longer see the cute, naive little girl I'd fallen in love with. In her place, was a beautiful, hot, sexy sixteen year old. She had changed so much, but occasionaly, I would cath glimpses of the little girl she still was at heart. Like on the first snow of the year, she'd run over to my house and dragged me outside to 'play' in the snow with her. And the day her gold fish died, she made me help make a funeral of flushing the fish down the toilet. When meeting new people, she'd walk slightly behind me and hold my hand. And of course, on the nights that she'd go over to my house, after much convincing and promising I wouldn't do anything to her in her sleep, so she would finally get her in my bed with me instead of sleeping on the floor, when she was asleep. She always looked peaceful and much, much younger when she was asleep. She always has, ever since she was little. I flashed back to the present as I felt her arms wrap around my neck. I wrapped my arms around her waist on reflex. It was almost as if she was a part of me, she fit so well. I'd given up on not being cheesy while thinking about her. It never worked._

_"What is it?" I asked her softly._

_"Nothing." She said, pulling back. "I just wanted a hug." I looked down at her. Well, that was weird. She sighed, than went to sit on my bed. I watched her as she started playing with blanket. I went and sat next to her, but she kept looking down. I took her chin in my hand, turning her to face me. She looked up at me, and just than, something flickered in her eyes. Before I could process what was happening, she was leaning in. I hesitated a bit, not sure what to make of it, but when she hesitated at my hesitation, I knew she wasn't acting on impulse. At least, I hoped. That hope was enough, and I started to lean in. She just sat there, waiting. When I was about a centimeter from her lips, I paused. If she wanted this, she'd close the rest of the distance. And, she did. After a few seconds, her arms wrapped around my neck, and I reached out, pulling her onto my lap, pulling her as close as I could. After about a minute, we both pulled away. I leaned my forehead against hers, and looked her in the eyes._

_"I love you." I told her. "I've loved you since the night you came home from that date with Justin." I shook my head smiling, than looked at her still smiling. "It tore me apart telling you to go for him. I looked at her, and she smiled._

_"Really?" She asked quietly._

_"Really." I said. She smiled, than leaned in and kissed me again. When she pulled away, she bit her lip._

_"I love you too. I know I have for a while, but I didn't realize it til now." She looked at me, than looked down. "I'm sorry." She whispered._

_"For what?" I asked her, confused. She looked up at me sadly._

_"For choosing Justin over you, way back when. And for not knowing that I loved you." I laughed, picked her up bridal style, and threw her onto my bed. I than flopped into the bed beside her. She turned to face me, and snuggled into my chest. Just like that, she fell asleep. I smiled down at her sleeping figure, wrapped an arm around her waist, kissed the top of her head, and fell asleep holding her._

_*End of Flashback*_

I smiled at the memories, than got a little confused. What had even brought this on? Oh yeah, staring at the house, I thought sarcastically. The sun was starting to peak through the clouds, as I watched Princess' car pull up in the driveway. Her parents got out, and walked straight into the house. Courtney than emerged, closed the car door, and leaned against it. She than turned her head to look up at my house. I smirked and waved to her. She smiled and waved back, than walked into her house. I smiled watching her walk away, before getting up and walking out of my room. I than walked down the stairs and out the front door. I continued to walk, across the street, than climbed the tree in Courtney's yard, underneath Courtney's window. When I was high up enough, I tapped on her window. She came over to see who it was, and smiled when she saw me. She opened the window, than stood back to let me in. I swiftly climbed through the window, something I've done many, many times before. When I had both feet planted on her carpeted floor, I turned towards her and pulled her close. I didn't kiss her though, just held her. I felt her arms wrap around me and smiled. I heard her whisper 'I love you' into my ear. I pulled away a tiny bit, and kissed her forehead. Than looking down, straight into her eyes to make sure she got it, I said.

"I love you too."


End file.
